


Lessons

by JuMclia (mangacrack)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/JuMclia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victories rarely teach us as well as defeats and failures do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trollmela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/gifts).



> A gift for [](http://trollmela.livejournal.com/profile)[**trollmela**](http://trollmela.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. At first I wanted to write Sam / Gabriel Fic, but I ended with being inspired by her [Lingering ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28447)Series.

[ ](http://mangacrack.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/272/51257)

~ Elrond, Maedhros

"Sometimes I hear his voice echoing through the ages, reminding me of the lessons he taught me.  


 

 

[](http://mangacrack.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/272/51567)

~ Elrond, Maglor

Without pain, there is no happiness. So in truth who is the one who is cursed:  
the one who feels the most pain or the one who feels no pain at all? 

 

[](http://mangacrack.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/272/51907)

~ Elrond, Sirion 

  
"I have learnt that victories rarely teach us as well as defeats and failures do.   
Sirion was such a failure. I may not have rised a blade against the throat of my kin,  
but in a certain way I did worse, because I do not remember them.  
I do not remember Sirion or Elwing, let alone Eärendil.  
Had I not been told otherwise, I would have believed myself to be born in Himring."

  
  



End file.
